A Diffrent Dragon
by Gnl. Wolverine
Summary: The Dragon had seen much pain and suffering in the world. Being tired of war and reeling from a terrible loss, he sought out this island seeking solace and peace to ease the pain in his heart. Here the Maidens of the island healed his wounds and calmed his heart. For their kindness he bestowed upon each of them a Godly essence. Never did the legends state he was born Japanese.
1. Chapter 1

Okay standard disclaimer. I don't own 'Umi no Misaki' or any of it's characters. I only use this story as a way to exercise my writing skills (or lack thereof). I began writing this as I read the first chapter of the manga so as to not allow me any foresight into the plot. Criticism welcome, reviews appreciated.

She said that we people are born of the Sea. She once told me this, whether dozens of years, hundreds of years, whether thousands of years, we found love. Eventually the Gods come to inhabit the bodies of those of us on the earth. And those myriads of Gods who walked upon the earth, those Gods are over flowing with Love.

"We will be arriving at Okitsushima shortly." The PA system announced in Japanese.

Struggling with consciousness, Daniel stretched and yawned loudly as he picked himself up off the floor.

"Please be sure not to forget anything on board."

Grabbing his backpack off the deck he made his way to the ramp of the ocean ferry. He took a brief moment to look down at his watch as he attempted to shrug the kinks from his back. "Wow, fifteen hours on a ferry. I think next time I'll swim."

The young man pulled a black ball cap from the pocket of his cargo pants and fitted it to his head as he moved out onto the observation deck. He could see the tiny green island in the distance surrounded by clear blue ocean. The cool sea breeze touched his face. He sighed with relief, the air inside had been stuffy. A low whistle escaped his lips as he took in the sight. "What do you think Taiga? Think this is what Matt was talkin' about?" With no reply he glanced quizzically down at his shirt pocket. "Taiga?" He poked his pocket and instantly regretted it as he was assaulted with a barrage of angry chittering. "Geeze, sorry sorry. Not used to the time difference yet huh?"

In short time the ferry made port and Daniel walked onto the pier with the few other passengers as several dock workers began unloading the cargo. It didn't take long for the raise in temperature to get his attention. "Well that should definitely please Taiga."

As he made his way down the walk he spotted an information board with a map on it. He moved closer to examine it, retrieving a piece of paper from his pocket and reading it before consulting the map. 'Now let's see, Umi no Misaki, Umi no Misaki, there's gotta be some kinda path or something going..."

His view of the map was obscured as a strong breeze blew something onto his face. With a start he removed the offending item from his face and, after a quick examination, found it to be a large straw hat.

"Umm." The nervous sound came from his left. It's owner, a teenage girl in a white sundress with waist long blue hair stood awkwardly. "Yours?" he offered helpfully. At her nod he handed it over. "Thank you." She smiled cutely. Daniel nodded distractedly and went back to searching the map.

_'I've never seen him before, is he a tourist?' _She thought. "You're not from around here?" it was as much a question as it was a statement.

Daniel turned to face her completely now and chuckled to himself. "I think that goes without saying." He was seventy-two inches tall and of obvious European decent causing him to stand out easily against the local Japanese populace.

She fixed the straw hat back on her head. "Where are you from?"

"Alaska." At her confused look he added, "Um, it's in North America… Way North"

"American? Wow your Japanese is good."

"Thanks, I lived in Iwakuni for a while so I've had lots of practice."

"Were you looking for something?" she asked, gesturing to the board he had been focused on.

Embarrassed he reached to scratch the back of his head, chuckling. "Yeah, um actually. Could you point me in the direction of, um…" He glanced down at the paper in his hand again. "Umi no Misaki?"

She stared at him with a confused expression. "Umi no Misaki? There really isn't anything there. You came all the way from America just to see the ocean bluff?"

His smile dropped slightly "Yeah, something like that."

There was an awkward pause as the American looked away until the girl spoke up seeing his unease. "Well," she began with a smile. "If you'd like, I can take you there."

Stepping back Daniel waved his arms in front of himself. "Ah thanks but I think I would be fine if you could just point me in the general direction. I really would hate to make waste your time playing tour guide for me."

"There are no fences, so if you aren't familiar with the area, it is pretty dangerous." She paused and bit her lip in consideration. "And it would really be no trouble taking you there; there isn't anywhere I need to be now anyways."

Looking around nervously he couldn't think of a polite reason to not accept the offer. Admitting to himself that the company wouldn't be bad, he looked at her and smiled, bowing slightly. "Thank you."

She beamed returning the bow "I'm Shizuku, Narumi Shizuku."

"Uh, Hansen Daniel. A Pleasure to meet you."

A short while later the two are walking on a small street as it leads away from the town. Town, Daniel thought to himself. 'I think Village would be a more accurate description.' The buildings were small most never reaching more than two stories. There were only a few paved roads that he could tell, most were simply packed dirt. It's nice, he decided, peaceful.

"How old are you Daniel-kun?"

He responded without thinking. "Twenty-one. You?"

"Seventeen!" She stated happily, smiling brightly she added "I was born in May."

'Seventeen?' Daniel took a moment to look at his companion a little closer. 'She seems really mature for just a teenager.'

Narumi noticed his attention and blushed as they continued out of town and onto a smaller dirt path. Daniel didn't notice as he had already gone back to admiring the scenery. Outside the town there was dense vegetation on all sides. Lush and green he found it very enjoyable.

Time moved on, they walked at a respectable pace for about half an hour before the next time she turned to speak to him. "How are you doing?" She asked, all smiles "I hope I am not going too fast."

Daniel couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of the question, 'This? This is easy.' "Perfectly fine thank you. Though I must say you're doing rather well with this pace. Do you hike often?"

She beamed at the compliment. "I come up here almost every day." In front of her, Daniel could see that the trail was leveling out and he was sure that he could again hear the crashing of the waves.

With a sudden burst of energy she spun "Come on were close!" she called as she ran the rest of the up the trail arms spread wide. Her sudden energy caused him to smile as he followed at a more sedate pace to the top. Upon reaching the top of the trail the vegetation thinned out and he could once again feel the cool ocean breeze.

When he finally caught up he stood in awe next to the girl. Before him was the ocean, clear and blue with only a few rocks sticking out here and there. The cliff he was on was easily 100 feet above the water's surface. From here he could see all the way down to the far end of the beach on the western side of the island. It was beautiful.

The girl turned bubbling with excitement and pride, her long blue hair catching in the breeze. "Even the locals don't come here. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it! OH!" He quickly reached into his breast pocket and retrieved its contents holding it out in front of himself. "Look Taiga we're here!"

Narumi became overcome with curiosity and moved to look into the foreigner's hand. In his palm was what appeared to be a small ball of light brown fur. Almost unconsciously she moved closer and reached her hand out to touch the ball of fur. Almost as an afterthought she looked up to Daniel's face as if for permission.

Daniel hesistated, "Uh, I dunno she's not really social to new people…" he paused worry on his face "Especially aft-" His warning was cut off as the ball of brown in his hand suddenly opened up, expanding into what looked like a small squirrel. With little beady eyes it looked around at its surroundings, stretching out its limbs. Daniel leaned in, speaking in English, "Mornin' Taiga, good sleep?" Taigas response was an excited bark, then with amazing speed she launched herself onto his head electing a laugh from the man. The small creature now perched on the bill of his hat faced into the breeze, barking in delight it stood on its rear legs and opened its front paws to the wind.

"Do you think this is the place Taiga?" Daniel asked. Taking off his pack he reached inside it for a moment before he produced an almond from a pouch and displaying it in his palm. Taiga quickly scampered down the side of his head and down his outstretched arm. Her quest for the treat thwarted when his hand clamped down on the almond. She sat on his wrist and shot him a glare, which coming from such a cute critter was in of itself an accomplishment. "Say please, be a goo- YOUCH!" Daniel's hand opened for an instant and it was all Taiga required to snatch the almond from its spot and run back to his shoulder to begin eating it. Daniel's promises of retribution were mumbled as he sucked on his finger.

The sound of giggling drew his attention back to the local, now standing a few feet in front of him, staring starry-eyed at the animal eating silently on his shoulder. "What is it?"

Daniel began to answer, then removed his finger on the second attempt for better results, eliciting more giggles from the cute girl. "Taiga? She's a marsupial, a sugar glider to be specific."

"Sugar glider?"

As if finally noticing the attention Taiga looked up from her snack to the stranger and sniffed the air. She gave no warning when she suddenly sprang from her perch in the direction of Narumi and… flew? Indeed the small glider had spread its limbs, stretching the thin membrane on its side allowing it to ride the breeze it was provided to its target, Narumi.

Narumi gave a start and stumbled backward as the glider landed and quickly ran circles around the girl. Daniel started forward. "I'm sorry, try not to panic I'll get her off you, just hold…still?"

Daniel was shocked at not only what had just happened but what he was now seeing, Taiga was rather…. Fickle for a sugar glider. She was moody and didn't like strangers often ending attempts to pet her with hard nips and warning noises but… Taiga had not only just went to a complete stranger, she was now nuzzling the crook of the girl's neck wrapping her long tail around the girl's shoulder.

Narumi was at the mercy of the small creature, giggling with spurts of full blown laughter as the actions of Taiga tickled her. "It's, haha, okay, giggle. She's, hehe, so cute."

Daniel looked closer, disbelief on his face and in his voice. "Taiga?" Said critter answered with a quick bark, which sounded cute but Daniel knew it was snide, before returning to her nuzzling. He shrugged in defeat. "Well it would appear that she likes you Shizuku-san."

Narumi looked up as the sugar glider jumped onto the side of her straw hat and climbed up to the top. "You sound surprised."

"Well, she normally…" A sudden and strong breeze caused him to stumble when he looked up again he panicked. The straw hat that Taiga was perched upon had blown off the girl and was moving away on the wind. Moving quickly he reached out and snatched the hat only to find himself overcome with inverdigo. He noticed two things, one, someone was calling his name, two, he was falling. There wasn't enough time to turn in the air as he impacted the water's surface with enough force to make him black out.

He awoke with a jerk and he rolled onto his side to expel the water from his lungs onto the beach. Narumi was beside him, crying his name her cloths soaked. He sat up only to be tackled back to the ground by Narumi's hug. She managed a sobbing "Thank God you're okay!"

His head was spinning and he felt sick but had pieced together enough to figure out what had happened. She must have dove in, pulled him to shore, and revived him. "Thank you, I." he began before a nip at his ear alerted him to the presence of Taiga. He turned his head to glare at the small animal, all the while aware of the sobbing girl holding onto him. Instinctively he patted her back. "I'm alright, thanks to you."

"I-I was sure that you were dead!" squeezing him even harder.

He managed a chuckle, admittedly enjoying her proximity. "Nah, I've lived through much worse. See?" he began as he managed to stand. "Good as new. Thanks to you."

She looked up at him through teary eyes and managed another smile before finally relaxing and allowing herself to lay sideways in the sand. "Yeah. But my energy's really drained."

Looking over his shoulder he could see the cliff from which he had fallen. "You must be one heck of a swimmer for you to pull me to shore. But you shouldn't have done that, not for me, you…" He was stopped as Nagumi appeared before him and silenced him with a poke to the forehead.

"Would you have jumped after me?"

"Of course!" he replied with more force than he had intended.

"Then why shouldn't I jump to save you?" she asked with a smile.

He face darkened, "Cuz someone like me ain't worth someone like you. If you had died, I.."

She interrupted, "If I'd died, then that would be my fate."

Daniel looked confused, "Your fate?"

She turned and began walking up the beach. "Besides," she continued "We are both still alive. The Dragon God told us to keep on living."

The American followed. "Dragon God?"

"The Dragon God is the God who lives on this island. It's a local legend on this island. It says that the Dragon God came to this cape with the wind. And they say he fell in love with a girl on this island. At first we were unable to get to the tip of the cape. But the Dragon God made a path so now we can get out there." She turned to face him as he bent to pick up her straw hat that had washed ashore. "Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Well we left our stuff up on the cape."

He scratched the base of his neck with a hand. "Oh, yeah sure."

They walked down the beach for a time before Daniel spoke again. "Hey can I ask you something?"

She smiled at him and he grinned back.

"Should I start calling you my Goddess now? Or Shizuku-Sama I mean, you did save my life and all." He was taken aback by the dark look that passed over her face. "I'm sorry I..."

"You can just call me Shizuku. That's what I would prefer."

"Ah, ok. Anything you say, Shizuku." He said nervously. As his experience had taught him, the Japanese were very traditional when it can to using honorifics and really didn't want to appear to be too familiar and upset her if it was just a joke.

She blushed deep and smiled wryly. "You actually said it."

"I'm sorry." He rushed, "you said to."

"Mmmm, I guess I did." She said as she turned and continued again down the beach towards the cliff.

"So, uh" he began clumsily. "Do you swim in the ocean a lot? Like I said before, you must be a great swimmer."

"Yeah, every once in a while. The ocean is our livelihood here."

-Talk of other places-

They exchange small talk for the duration of their walk back to town after collecting their things, Taiga having decided that she much more enjoyed riding on Shizumi than Daniel.

"So Daniel-Kun comes from such an amazing and vast place and yet you like our island?"

Daniel was lost in thought. "Wha, yeah I like it here, it so quiet and peaceful… and warm."

"Is it cold where you come from?" she inquired?

"HA you can say that again."

They were on the road leading back into town when an elderly man stopped and bowed "Hello Shizuku-Sama"

"H-He-Hello."

The elder turned towards Daniel who, remembering manners, bowed slightly and mumbled a greeting. After an awkward moment the elder left and Shizuku offered a farewell.

Before they re-entered town Shizuku stopped, "Sorry Daniel-kun but we must part ways here. I had a lot of fun today."

Daniel for his part felt a sudden surge of sadness; he hadn't realized that they would have to part so soon. "Aww, but I still must thank you for saving my life, maybe I could, uh, buy you diner or something?"

She blushed a deep crimson and smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but I must go now."

"Um, will I see you again?"

"I hope so. Bye." She turned and walked off down a side street not looking back.

"Wait!" Daniel ran crossed to short distance between them quickly. She turned, startled.

"Yes?"

"Um, uh," he said lamely, giving up he just pointed at Taiga still sleeping in the crook of her neck. Daniel reached forward and lifted the sleeping glider and deposited her into his pocket.

"405, 407, 409… 501 there it is." Daniel unslung his pack and stared at the small house. It was of a decent size, as far as the town was concerned in a residential section just up a small hill from the beach.

Walking in the gate he strode up to the door and, pulling a key from his bag, opened it before stepping inside.

The front room contained a number of moving boxes neatly stacked against the wall. Walking up to them he examined the box on top 'Sgt Daniel Hansen, 501 Takeshi Lane, Okitsushima' "Wow, TMO actually got my stuff here already? Sweet now I won't have to sleep on the floor."

Extracting a picture frame from his pack he turned around and examined his new kitchen. Bare though it was, he smiled as he place the frame on the bare counter. "Well bro." He started sadly, "We're home. Let's take a look around shall we?" He turned and began to inspect his new place of residency. "Okay so it's a nice kitchen, all the appliances, front room, hallway to the bedroom Bow-chicka-bow-bow, toilet or water-closet, whatever they call 'em here, big windows, lotsa light, cute teenage girl half dressed staring back disbelievingly, entry way…Wha WHAT?!" He glanced back out the window, and directly into his neighbor's window, and the girl stock still staring back. "I am soo dead."

"KYAA! Peeper! Ecchi! Hentai!"

Some time and much frantic explaining later. Daniel finds himself sitting across a table from an older woman and the teenage girl, now fully dressed, that he had inadvertently 'peeped' on.

He was nervous to say the least, his first day here and his neighbors might already think him to be a peeping tom. "Good evening Ma'am, my name is Hansen Daniel, I just moved in next door, a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about this" He said, bowing and attempting to be as formal and unintimidating as possible.

"I am Nagumo Yae." Began the older woman with a kind smile. "Feel free to call me Obaa(Grandma)."

"Obaa? Of course you must be joking with your looks Nagumo-san, but if you insist how about 'auntie'?"

She laughed warmly. "You are quite the charmer aren't you young man? It is a pleasure to welcome you to the neighborhood. If you need anything at all please feel free to ask… Karin.

"WHY ME!?" the previously silent girl exploded from her seat next to Yae who continued to smile unaffected by the outburst. "Obaa! This guy peeped on me! Why should I…"

"Young Miss!" he stated loud enough to gain her attention before bowing "I do apologize but I assure you that it was not intentional and my eyes did not linger were they should not. I just looked out my window and… I was not trying to peek."

"Did you see?" she growled.

Well honesty the best policy and all that. "Yes" "GET OUT!"

-After Daniel's hasty departure from the Nagumo household-

"What are you talking about Obaa?" Karin was sitting at the table still agitated at her own embarrassment, nursing a glass of tea. "First of all, nobody told me that a boy was moving in next door."

Yae chuckled as she worked at the kitchen counter "Well now, I wouldn't exactly call him a boy after having gotten a look at him."

"I'm Home!"

At the announcement Karin got up and raced to the entryway. "Welcome back Rinnie. Hey listen to this!"

Rinnie looked up, she didn't often see her older sister so worked up. "What?"

"Somebody moved in next door!"

Rinnie was now interested, there wasn't too many people who moved onto the island. "What are they like?"

"That's the thing…"

-A rather one sided explanation later-

"Because I'm irresistible."

Rinnie looked at her sister nonplused. "That's awful NeeNee(Short for sister)"

"Isn't it? And we were living in such peace too."

Rinnie sighed and removed her glasses to clean them. "But NeeNee, when you were changing, did you close the curtains?"

"Uh…"She flushed red at the realization. "But but…"

"NeeNee!"

-Back at castle de Hansen-

Daniel moved swiftly and with a purpose, moving boxes around and unpacking their contents as Taiga watched from the kitchen counter. "Man not even a day and already the girl next door is convinced that I'm a pervert. So much for getting away from it all eh?" he looked up from his current box to Taiga who gave him an uninterested noise before returning to her grooming. Daniel continued on not minding the dismissal. "I sure hope not everyone on this island is like that." He paused a moment as he thought of the girl from the beach earlier that day and smiled. "Well I guess not huh?" "I wonder if I'll ever see that one again?"

DoorBell

"Just a minute!" Daniel quickly stacked the pile of plates into the cubbard before making his way to the door. He absently pulled off some packing tape that had found its way to his shirt as he opened the door. "Yes?"

At the door stood a girl in her early teens, with large glasses and her hair done in braids, her cheeks flared as she saw him. He smiled kindly down at her, at which point she turned and ran for the gate, stopping just feet from the exit.

"Uh.." He began intelligently. "If this is doorbell ditch, I really think you need to work on your technique."

Just as suddenly as she had bolted she turned around and marched all the way up to the young man in the doorway with such determination that he was taken aback. She reached out for his hand and attempted to pull him in the direction of the neighbor's house only to find that she could not budge him.

"Um," He tried again, she was now using both hands and pulling with all her might with no results. The overall picture was obnoxiously cute. She made a squeak of surprise when Daniel easily lifted his arm dangling her in the air. "Now," He smiled "not that I mind having cute girls hanging all over me." Causing her previous blush to return with a vengeance. "But where is it you want me to go?" She fixed him with the most powerful glare she could muster, which resulted in nothing more than an equally adorable pout, but said nothing. "So you're mad at me for not doing what you want to, when I have no idea what it is, and you won't tell me. Well," he said lowering her back to the ground and allowing himself to be pulled along behind her. "You're gonna make someone a great wife someday you know that."

- enter the Nagumo residence…. Again-

"Oh, so you live here too?" Daniel asked but got no reply from the girl pushing with all her might against his back. "Auntie, I'm back!" he called out.

"Oh there you are. I see that Rinnie was successful in convincing you to come over for dinner then?" Yae smiled, brining a pot of steamed rice to the table.

"She's quite the negotiator." He laughed. "But seriously Auntie I appreciate the offer but I could have managed on my own tonight, I really don't wish to wear out my welcome as soon as I arrive."

"Nonsense." Yae smiled "everyone here would love to have you over for dinner."

"WAH! What are you doing here!?" Karin stood in the kitchen wearing an apron and wielding a ladle, embarrassed and angry.

Daniel was saved from replying by Rinnie who had finally manage to 'push' him to a seat at the dinner table. "NiiNii sits here."

Daniel chuckled uncomfortably. "She talks?"

"NIINII? Rinnie, why are you being so familiar?"

"NiiNii is a special." She stated simply before seating herself next to across from him.

-Later-

"Wow, this is all really good Auntie, honestly." He didn't need to lie, the food before him was prepared very well.

"Thank you but Karin made the meal tonight."

"Oh? Well then, my complements to the chef."

For her part Karin stared down into her plate blushing, without much enthusiasm she replied "T-Thank you."

-After dinner-

"Thank you again for the wonderful meal, I will have to return the favor once I finish unpacking. Huh what's this?" A plate of wrapped food was thrust into his hands by Karin.

"It's onigiri and rice. You're probably not used to the heat here yet so you probably sweat a lot, Obaa told me to give them to you."

"Thank you but…" His reply was cut off as Karin closed the door in front of him.

On the short walk back to his place he noticed for the first time the stairwell leading up to his terrace on his roof. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." Deciding to check it out he climbed the stairs to the roof.

The view was amazing. From the terrace he could see the ocean, the moon glowing bright in its reflection. Few lights could be seen in the village and he could even hear the crashing of the waves. He smiled to himself as he placed the plate on the edge and leaned against the railing. "I think you actually knew what you were talking about this time bro." He stared off into the scenery for an unknown time before deciding that he should return downstairs to complete his unpacking. As he turned to leave a sudden illumination to his side caught his attention. He glanced in the direction and instantly regretted it. There was his neighbor, Karin, standing stock still with one hand still on the light switch and the other on her towel, her unsecure towel, having just come from the bath. Realization struck Daniel and he sighed with defeat, raising his clenched fist upwards to the sky. "Laugh it up Fucker, laugh it up!" Ignoring his obviously now upset neighbor, he turned to his side, his body rigid in the position of attention, rendered a quick salute to the vast beyond before punching himself full force in his face.

Karin could only stare in stunned silence as she watched her neighbor render himself unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay standard disclaimer. I don't own 'Umi no Misaki' or any of it's characters. I only use this story as a way to exercise my writing skills (or lack thereof). Criticism welcome, reviews appreciated.

"Niinii."

Daniel wearily opened eyes into a squint as he looked directly into the small face of Rinnie sitting on her knees only feet from his bed. His left eyebrow slowly climbed up his forehead. "Good morning onee-chan." He managed, his tone even.

"Good morning NiiNii" she spoke as if they were meeting on the street.

"Hey, Onee-chan?" he sat up now, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Yes?" she smiled sweetly.

"Um, why are you here?"

"Breakfast is ready." She stated warmly.

"Ah, I see, but" he gestured to his small bedroom containing only his desk and several boxes still in the process of being unpacked. "Why are you in my bedroom? I mean, is it really safe for you to be entering a strange adult's room?"

"But you're not a stranger." The middle-schooler protested. "Your Niinii. And Niinii wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."

He was at a loss. "Well, that's true but…" he then noticed Taiga perched happily on the girl's shoulder nibbling a piece of fruit.

Daniel leveled the creature with a glare. "Traitor!" The glider didn't care.

"Niinii, hurry or breakfast will get cold." The display of sweetness was enough to remind him that he needed to brush his teeth.

"Okay okay, let me get ready and I will be there in a minute." He finally sat up yawning deep as he stretched his tricep over his head. He looked back down at the other occupant in his room after a short while. "Onee-chan?"

She beamed.

Daniel groaned. "Please leave now…"

"Pardon the intrusion." Called Daniel as he removed his shoes in the entryway with Rinnie.

"Oh, good Morning, you're just in time, breakfast is ready."

"Auntie, really this isn't necessary. I did get my kitchen set up last night. And I am already in your debt for last night."

"Think nothing of it child, it is rare for the village to see new faces and it is nice to have company." Yae smiled at him from her seat at the table as Daniel moved to assume his seat from last night.

"Thank you again Auntie, Wow, this looks delicious. Itadakimasu!" and it was.

"Wow this is delicious Auntie!"

"Thank you, Rinnie helped with the soup."

"Really," he said between mouthfuls turning to the aforementioned girl. "Excellent job, being such a good cook at your… age." Behind Rinnie he could see Karin… frozen… wearing only panties with a towel draped over her shoulders. Sighing the young man mumbled a quick "Forgive my rudeness." With surprising speed, he consumed the rest of the meal before him. He then turned with solemn grace to Yae, whipping his mouth and placing the chopsticks on top of his bowl. "Auntie, your kindness to this one will not be forgotten." She smiled warmly at him. Turning to Rinnie again he stated "Onee-chan, someday you will grow into a beautiful and mature woman, remember, no one will ever be good enough for you." She giggled and smiled, as if he were complimenting her hairstyle. "Oh, and please take care of Taiga for me. Thank you." Daniel was now ready for the end.

Suddenly, as if someone hit the play button, Karin began. "What are you doing here this early in the morning?!" Daniel's world was pain.

"This Sucks!" Karin proclaimed to the world. "Ever since Daniel-baka got here only bad things have happened."

Daniel only a few feet behind the angry girl could only agree as he was once again being pulled along by the little Rinnie. He let his head droop further. "Tell me about it. Hey Rinnie, your sister isn't by any chance an exhibitionist, is she?" Rinnie, for her part, remained silent, and as always smiled. "You know, I'm sure I can find the market myself if you were to just point me in the right direction."

"It's right next to our school." Rinnie offered.

"Your school?" Daniel now took a moment to realize that both girls wore the same type of school uniform. "Onee-chan, you're in middle school correct."

She grinned and nodded.

"Oh I see!" the young man announced, understanding. "So your sister was held back for a couple grades huh? I guess that would explain why she is so angry all the time." Daniel's smile was quickly imprinted onto the sidewalk for all to enjoy for years to come as Karin delivered her righteous fury.

"It's all one school! Moron. Elementary, middle, and high school. There are only a total of 16 students."

"Really?"

Karin jumped at Daniel's quick recovery. 'what is this guy made of?' "Uuh, yeah. So here we are."

Daniel looked at the school; it had a single track field in front and was one of the only three story buildings in the area. It was… quaint.

Rinnie finally released his hand as they stood in front of school entrance. "The Market is just over there and down the left. See?"

"So it is." He said glancing in that direction. "thank you again. Have a good day at school Onee-chan." He added as an afterthought. "And you too Karin-san."

She turned and surprised him with a bright smile, both hands on her school bag. "Die." With that said, she turned and darted in the direction of her class.

Daniel just stared as she disappeared. 'you know, I guess I shouldn't be surprised. It always seems huh?' his thoughts were interrupted as an impact into his backside drew his attention to the form that had bounced off him lay in an, undignified position behind him. "Uh, little Miss?" he guessed as the figure suddenly sat bolt upright when the school bell rang. "Are you alright?" he reached out at hand to help the girl up. Her size implied that she was around Rinnie's age.

"I'm….late….again." Daniel stumbled back at the girl's head suddenly jerked at his direction, the small face displaying unrestrained rage. "It's all your fault!" she cried as she lept at him, only to come up short in her attack as Daniel held her at arm's reach while she continued to attempt inflicting bodily harm upon him. "If you weren't there! If you weren't in the way!"

"Whoa whoa calm down." Attempting to placate the small girls anger. "Here, how about I talk to your teacher, huh? I'll tell 'em it was my fault and not yours okay?" She almost instantly stopped her thrashing in his grip.

"Teacher?" she asked simply.

"Yeah," he was confused "Isn't that what you're worried about? Making your teacher angry?"

"I can never make the teacher angry!" she said, her voice suddenly much more mature that it had been. "And why you ask…" she removed a pair of glasses from her pocket and put them on. "Because I'm the teacher!" striking a pose.

Daniel laughed as he poked her in the forehead. "Riiiiight. Of course you are." Daniel looked up as he heard a set of footsteps approaching.

"Kisaragi-sensei."

At the man's words the girl panicked and spun "Principal! I-I'm sorry… I'll write a letter of apology, just please don't dock my pay…"

'She really is a teacher? But…. Ah forget it, I give up.' "Principal-sensei." He began, addressing the older man. "Please forgive her, I am new to the island and she was directing me to the market. I apologize for any inconvenience this may have caused." He bowed respectfully.

"Very well." The older man smiled. "Kisaragi-sensei, don't keep the class waiting too long." With that said the man entered a door and left.

Daniel looked down on the now stunned teacher in front of him, looking closer he could tell that she didn't really look as young as he had thought at first, she was just… small. "So? How old are you anyways?"

Her response was to reach out and grab his family jewels and squeeze, bringing him down to her level. He was now looking her dead in the face. "First off, you should never ask a woman that. Second," she now grabbed his face, thankfully releasing her previous grip on him, and kissed him hard on the lips, after a few seconds she released him purring. "Old enough to give a proper 'thank you' in the way you deserve." She smiled at his look of bewilderment. "What's your name?"

Daniel was still stunned, his mind still unable to keep up with the rapid change of events. "Daniel Hansen"

"Daniel Hansen hmmm?" she said to herself and she turned and walked in the direction of what he could only assume to be her classroom. "I will definitely see you later."

'W-Was I just violated or assaulted?'

-Later that day-

Daniel walked, distracted on the beachside street. He was thinking back to his trip into the market earlier. It was nice, setup like a farmers market, there weren't any real stores so much as stalls and booths set up along a particularly wide street with several 'mom & pop' stores making up the buildings that lined it.

The merchants and store owners we polite enough and would engage in light conversation but always seemed reserved. There were several times that he would hear 'outsider' mumbled when it was thought that he wouldn't hear. But he had expected this amount of skepticism over his arrival. Yae had mentioned already that it was rare for new people to move onto the island. That coupled with the Japanese xenophobia he had experienced in other areas he thought that it would be chalked up to normal small town paranoia and hope that they would come to accept him someday.

'I guess not everyone could be as nice and accepting as the Nagumo family. Ha, well most of them anyways.' He had returned to his house and finished his unpacking after stocking his cupboards with food stuffs. As the day progressed he decided it would be nice to get out and sight see around his new home. That had been several hours ago and he was now heading back in the direction of his home.

Looking up he spotted three teenage girls walking in the same direction as him. He recognized the short haired redhead and called out a greeting. "Good afternoon Karin-san!"

The three girls turned and Karin, having recognized him, pointedly turned back around. In that moment he recognized the girl in the middle as the one that had pulled him from the ocean the day before. Once she made eye contact her face flashed surprise before she, as quickly as Karin, turn about and continued on. The third girl, this one in glasses, followed her companions.

Daniel was at a lost. Maybe she didn't recognize him? He jogged to catch up, when he was several paces behind he called out. "Hey, Shizuku! It's me Daniel! Re…" All three girls stopped at this, and all but Shizuku turned to stare at him disbelieving. A moment later the silence was broken by Shizuku herself.

"I have no idea who you are." Her tone was cold and flat. A complete turn around from the happy and upbeat girl that he had met the day before.

"Hey but.." he reached out to tap her shoulder but his hand never made it. Instead someone grabbed his outstretched wrist and began to twist it with deliberate force. Years of training made Daniel's reaction immediate. He extended his fingers into a 'knife hand' and rotated his hand in a small circle, moving his fingers from the front to the back of the offending hand. His other hand clamped onto the knuckles of his assailants hand so it could not escaped and he applied pressure downwards, sending his opponent quickly into the kneeling position in an attempt to lessen the pressure on the forearm.

Panic set in as Daniel saw that the assailant kneeling before him was the third girl of the group. He immediately released her, so surprised and stunned he stumbled backwards onto his backside. He spit out apologies as fast as he could come up with them.

Over him stood Karin, glaring… as always. "How can you talk to someone so casually!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, she just grabbed my wrist and… huh?" he had just 'manhandled' one of her friends and she was concerned about how he talked to someone? He fumbled for words as he stood back up. "Wait, What?"

"She is somebody that you can't just talk to. Especially someone like you?" she said, poking him in the chest.

"Like me?"

"You only just got here yesterday, how do you know her?" Karin crossed her arms over her chest.

"I would like to hear the answer as well." The girl that had grabbed him was there now, hands on hips, her face and voice unemotional. He looked up and realized that Shizuku had continued walking down the street a short distance before turning around slightly uncaring.

A fist came up and struck him in the gut, he didn't move he still stared at the cold figure standing apart only offhandedly noticing Karin's disbelieving cry of "Yogomi!?"

"My apologies," he began, his face just as cold, he pull his ballcap lower over his face. "I must have mistaken her for someone else. I don't know who that is person is."

With a "Hmpf." Yogimi turned and continued the walk as if nothing happened. Only Karin remained, looking unsure of what to do next. She took a tentative step in Daniel's direction. "A-are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

She stopped, her look downcast. "I'm not a bad person it just…"

"Let's go, Karin!" called Yogomi without turning around.

"But" she paused turning to Daniel again. "I…"

He looked to her now and for the first time could see honest concern on her features. 'I don't think I'll ever understand girls.' "I'm fine, go."

"O..okay." and with that, she too, followed the other girls.

"What the hell is going on around here?" wonderfully frustrated he decided that it was definitely time to head home.

-Home-

"What the F?" Daniel mumbled to himself as he repeated the motion again. As soon as he had made his way home he quickly changed and went to the roof with the intention of doing one of his favorite stress relieving activities. Strenuous exercise. Currently he was working on pushups while wearing a weighted vest. He continued the repetitive motion in smooth deliberate motions.

"First there's the girl who is kind sweet and gentle one moment and then BAM, next she a cold hearted ice queen." Having reached failure in his pushups he rolled over and instantly began crunches with his legs pointed straight into the sky. "Then, there's the exhibitionist who can't seem to take her clothes off without being in plain sight, I mean, it's gotta be intentional!" He now placed his arms flat on the deck and began to rotate his legs side to side picking them back up just before they touched the ground. "And who can forget the minni-perv with a teaching degree. I guess they'll just let anyone teach nowadays." He blushed at the memory. "perv!"

"Welcome home…"

"Gah!" with a start Daniel rolled backwards and sprung off his hands into a low crouch and stared back into the eyes of…

"Niinii"

Rinnie. She stood there, smiling as always, and if she was impressed in any way with the display she didn't show it.

"Ah, onee-chan!" he said breathless before standing and reaching for his towel on the rail to pat dry his head. "Are you a ninja or something?" I must really be off my game if a kid can sneak up on me like that. "I hope you never get mad at me like your sister… or any other girl on this island for that matter." She just watched him in silence. "Soo.. what can I do for you? Does Auntie need something?"

She spoke frankly "I want to go for a walk with you."

"Uhh, do I have a choice?"

She calmly reached for his hand and began to walk back to the stairs. He sighed in defeat. "I guess not. Can I at least take off the vest and grab my wallet?"

"And you know, it's actually nice with there only being a small population here." He smiled, he was feeling better. "You know Rinnie-chan you're a great listener." Spotting a vending machine he reached for his wallet. "What do you wanna' drink?" he asked turning to look at his silent companion.

"For me?"

"Of course, I'm pretty sure that right now you're my only friend on the island. It's the least I can do. So whatcha want?"

"S-senin Tea please."

"Comin' up" he said grabbing the dispensed drink and handing it to her. She opened it and sipped slowly as they continued their walk till coming to the beach. The sun was setting into the ocean casting the world in an orange hue. "You know, I've been all over the world and this is one of the… is that your sister?"

Indeed, Karin stood knee deep in the ocean wearing what looked like a plain shinto ceremonial robe, slowly dripping water over her arms.

She seemed to realize she was being watched because she turned slightly. "Hm? Rinne? And?"

"You're not gonna take your clothes off again are you?" Daniel asked in a monotone.

Karin blushed crimson. And hugged her robe closer. "WAH!? Why would I do that?"

He waved his hands in front of himself in a placating gesture. "Kidding kidding."

She seemed to relax some. "What are you doing here anyways?"

In response he shrugged and pointed to Rinne who had moved down the shore a short way and was now playing with the rolling tide. Karin looked over to her sister, her expression thoughtful. "Rinne-chan doesn't say very much, and she doesn't get attached to a lot people." She looked back out to sea. "…Rinne is much more withdrawn and introverted than I am. I have never seen her get so attached to somebody she doesn't know."

"Really? She seems rather outgoing to me if maybe a little quite. Come to think of it, she's not a ninja is she?" he asked seriously. It was rare for someone to be able to sneak up on him, let alone a child.

She ignored him. "Come to think of it, she said 'niinii is special.'" She turned to him, her look serious. "Did you do something to Rinne?"

Daniel's brow furrowed. "aww come on! Seriously?"

"I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's just… we're not used to… outsiders."

"Yeah, I think I've realized that." He said with more venom then he meant. He tried again, "Look, I'm not saying you should treat me like family but… ah, here." He extended his hand in her direction in the sign for a handshake. "My name is Daniel Hansen, I'm 21, I'm new here. I think your family is great, I think it's impossible to refuse your Gramm, I'm positive your sister is trained in the art of stealth, and.." he thought for a moment. "I hope we can be good neighbors."

She for the first time he could think of, smiled at him taking his hand and shaking it. "I'm Karin, 17, I grew up here. I think…" she suddenly flushed and turned quick back around to face the ocean, wrapping her arms around herself again. "Sorry, um, but…"

"Huh?"

"Can… can you keep your distance?"

Daniel was frustrated. "C'mon, you gotta be kiddin' me. I try to make peace, and bury the hatchet and all and now you're telling me…"

"Wait you don't understand. It's not that, it's just that I'm…" he could see that even the back of her neck was blushing.

He wagered a guess. "That robe is the only thing you're wearing right now isn't it?"

She hugged herself closer. "Could you please…"

"Okay okay, it's about time I should head back anyways."

"I'm… I'm sorry" she offered quietly. "For earlier. I know you don't understand right now but… Please don't hold it against them."

"How's your friends arm? I hope I didn't leave a mark."

"She's pretty tuff, she'll be fine."

"Tell them I didn't mean any harm okay?" She nodded. "So if you don't mind my asking, what's with the outfit anyways." He asked, not looking at her but watching Rinne play in the sand.

"We have a festival coming up, so… I'm purifying my body."

"Oh," he stated, unsure what to think.

"Hey Daniel… Do you believe in God?"

"I.." he began "Have my own ideas on the subject. Things in my life have… changed."

"The questions you have are not easy to answer with words." She spoke slowly now, more serious. "Come to see the festival tonight, you… you might find your answers there."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay standard disclaimer. I don't own 'Umi no Misaki' or any of it's characters. I only use this story as a way to exercise my writing skills (or lack thereof). Criticism welcome, reviews appreciated.

"Ahh, nothing beats a nice hot soak." Daniel lowered himself into the furo allowing his muscles to relax in the hot water. "Finally," he put a wet rag over his face. "I think this is my first chance to just relax by myself since I arrived." Sigh… 'I just screwed myself by saying that out loud didn't I?' Creak He glared at the door to the hallway. "Uh, Rinne-chan? Please don't come in here. I'll be out in a moment." 'Does she have a key to my door or what?'

Then, to his horror the door slid open just slightly. He panicked, he sprang from the bath and reached for a towel "I said don't…" The door threw itself open to reveal the short teacher he had the misfortune of meeting earlier in the day. He was in shock, 'What in the World?' "Perv-Sensei?"

She was wearing a dress with a high cut, her blonde hair was done in a way that made him think of a quail. "What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in? How do you even know where I live? And what are ya… staring…at." His tirade was cut short as he followed her look of wonder to its target, him. Or more specifically….him. "Gah!" he quickly wrapped himself in a towel, and ensured it was secured. "Great, now if being accused of peeping wasn't bad enough, now I'm a bonafide child molester."

This last comment seemed to finally snap her out of the trance she was in. "Ha. I'm well past the age of being considered a child and no one has been molested… yet." It was eerie how her mature voice didn't match her size. "Plus," She continued "I came to pick you up personally to take you to the Festival. Since we are the only two who haven't been before. But.." Her eyes looked him up and down similar to the way Taiga looks at peeled grapes. "I would be willing to change my plans for the evening if you're interested."

"Pass." He deadpanned "Can I get some clothes on now?"

She pouted.

-on the way-

It was dark out now and with few lights in the town the stars were bright and dominant in the sky. The two walked side-by-side down the street in the direction of the island shrine of the Dragon God. "Are you sure you're not a model trying to escape your crazed fans by coming to this island."

Daniel face palmed at this. "Yeah I'm sure. Why would you even think that now?"

She readily began to tick off fingers. "Tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous face, built like a wet dream crammed into a t-shirt…"

"Alright alright stop already." He needed to change the subject. "So what do you know about this 'Festival' thing. You said it was your first time too right?"

She seemed, for once, to become serious and went into lecture mode. "The Dragon God Festival is Okitsu's secret festival."

"A secret?" he sounded skeptical.

One that they don't allow outsiders to see. Did you notice that the ferry has been stopped?" She didn't wait for his answer. "You and I have been given special permission. This kind of chance doesn't happen often. The Okitsu culture is rare in that even now they still believe in some of their ancient beliefs. If we don't see it first-hand we won't be able to understand."

"Yeah, I think my neighbor said something like that too. Say, how do you know about all this stuff anyways?

She beamed at the chance to talk about herself. "Well, I majored in ancient folklore while in college." Any more conversation was cut off as they finally reached the small shrine. Around the courtyard was setup a number of torches illuminating the numerous villagers present. He recognized several of the faces from his walks around the town but no one greeted them. If anything they were given disapproving looks. 'Outsiders' he remembered. Looking around further, he discovered something else. Most all the villagers were elderly or at least there weren't any young adults present here, now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen any around the village either.

The odd silence was broken when Kisaragi spoke up again. "Do you know of the islands Dragon God Legend?" He shook his head. "Look, over there." She pointed to the shrine. "Inside there, that is where the Dragon God is worshipped. That is where the island's Shrine Maiden Goddesses are."

"Shrine Maiden Goddesses, as in living gods? I hadn't heard of that."

"They GONG" Her reply was stopped cold as the shrine gong was sounded. Immediately the villagers turned and bowed in the direction of the shrine. They both followed suite but due to his height he could still see plainly over the crowed. There standing on the front of the shrine was Shizuku, dressed in complete shrine maiden's garb.

"I knew it." Whispered Kisaragi, "Shizuku is the Maiden of the Sea."

"What?!"

"Shhhh!" she elbowed him. "The Maiden of the Sea is the Shrine Maiden that serves the Dragon God, she has a great duty to the island. In ancient times, when natural disasters would occur, she would be sacrificed to appease the anger of the Gods."

Daniel gritted his teeth. "A Human sacrifice."

"Yeah, existing only to serve the Gods, and to give her body to the Gods. That is why Okitsu thinks of the Maidens as Goddesses."

He remembered Shizuku's comment the day he met her. 'If I had died, that would have been my fate.' Everything then started to piece together. Karins words, the reactions the girls when he called her name. Everything but in the way she acted when they met. "Wow, so she's a goddess of the island huh?" There was a commotion at the shrine and he looked up again and almost fell over. Now standing behind Shizuku were two others dressed in the same Maiden robes. The girl Soyogi and… Karin?

Even Kisaragi gave a start. "I didn't know that there were three people worshipped as living Gods!"

The three Shrine Maidens stepped down to the courtyard and as they did so. The villagers moved forward each in turn bowing deeply and placing a Maidens hand against their forehead asking for their blessing. It didn't take long for the crowd to die away, there was no meanding about, once blessed the villagers promptly left for their respective homes. "Festival," Daniel mumbled under his breath "Felt more like a wake."

"Well! Looks like we better go pay our respects too." And with that she moved forward, stopping once she was in front of Shizuku and bowed deeply. Speaking formally she said "Thank you so much for inviting us, despite not having been on Okitsushima for very long. Please give us your blessings in the future as well."

Shizuku, without emotion said, "We too wish for you to stay with us on Okitsu always."

The short teachers bearing changed and she once again sounded like a child. "Then will you tell me more about the Cape Maidens?"

"We cannot tell you more than you need to know. Please forgive us, but we may not let our secrets into the public." She then extended her hand and Kisaragi took it, pressing it to her head. "The divine protection of the Dragon God." She stood, and stepped away.

It was a moment before Daniel realized that he was the last person present. Not wanting to be rude he marched forward meaningful. Came to a rigid attention before bowing deep, keeping his thumbs along his trouser seems. "Lady Goddess' This one stands humbly before you and asks forgiveness for his ignorance." No reaction.

"The Divine protection of the Dragon God." She reached forward and placed her hand on his forehead.

In a whisper so quite that he wasn't sure he actually heard it came "Why did you become one of this island's people?"

He glanced up but the three Shrine Maidens were already retreating back into the shrine proper.

Kisaragi looked around noticing that they were the only ones still there. "Wow, cleared out quick. I guess I should be heading home too, still gotta teach tomorrow."

Daniel ever the gentlemen. "Would you like me to walk you home?"

He regretted asking as soon as the question left his mouth. She shot him a smoldering look. "Mmmm your so considerate, are you offering to tuck me in too?" She traced a hand on his arm suggestively.

He was un affected. "On second thought I think you'll be okay by yourself this time." She pouted but left it at that.

Daniel stood there lost in his thoughts. 'as living goddesses they are willing to sacrifice themselves for the island.' I guess I can understand a little now. A tug on his shirt brought him back.

"NiiNii."

Daniel was only partially surprised but still grumble a low 'ninja' before looking at her. She was dressed in Shrine apparel as well but it wasn't the same as her sister's. "Onee-chan?" His voice almost pleading. "You're not a Shrine maiden too are you?"

She shook her head in the negative. "I'm a helper for Neenee and the others."

"Is that right?" he smiled kneeling down so he could be eye level. "Do you need help cleaning?"

In response she grabbed his hand and led him to the side of the shrine entering it through a small door.

"Uh," He paused at the threshold halting their advance. "Are you sure I should be going in there?" She said nothing but pulled him through. He turned to close the door behind him and when he faced forward Rinne was shoving a folded set of robes into his hands. He numbly accepted them. "I… have to put this on just to help you clean?" 'Well, when in Rome.'

…

"Are you sure this is how it goes on?" he inquired as he got the final peg in the hole at the top. It was all white and much in the same fashion as that of a Shinto preist.

She stood there and look at him, reached for his hand, and pressed it to her forehead. At this he become visually uncomfortable.

"Rinne-chan!? C'mon, I don't think you should be doing that." Worried that someone would see he glance around and froze when he saw a figure in the hallway. "Auntie?"

"It suits you well." She stated. Her ever present warm smile eased him.

He looked from Yae to Rinne, who had released his hand and now stood beside him, and back to Yae. "Huh? Auntie, I don't understand. What's going on here?"

"I asked Rinne to bring you here…"

"She seems to have a knack for it." He replied dryly.

"Indeed. I want you to meet the Shrine Maidens. But first I want to confirm something. Let me see your arm."

"My arm?"

-Outside the shrine-

The three Shrine Maidens bowed as one before entering the shrines main entryway. Closing the door behind them, again as one they knelt and bowed. In front of them sat Yae Nagumo, dressed in a shrine robe.

"Raise your heads."

Again as one they raised their heads and were shocked to see the outline of a figure seated at the spot reserved only for the Dragon God himself.

"I will now introduce the current incarnation of the Dragon God. But first, recite the legend of the Dragon God."

The girls still in shock obeyed. Speaking in unison "The dragon had seen much pain and suffering in the world. Being tired of war and reeling from a terrible loss he sought out this island seeking solace and peace to ease the pain in his heart. Here the Maidens of the island healed his wounds and calmed his heart. For their kindness he bestowed upon each of them a Godly essence. He gave to the first the sea, so that she may bless the people of the island. To the second he gave the wind, so that she may protect the island. And the third he gave fire, so that the island would prosper."

"Good now, allow me to introduce.." she pulled on a cord the raised the screen up and away from "Hansen Daniel"

Shock, disbelief, and skepticism were present on the respective girl's faces. All were present on the young American's.

"Auntie? What's this about? You said I just had to sit here. You didn't say anything about all of this."

Karin was the first of the Maidens to voice her opinion. "What is this Obaa!? Why him?"

"Please, stop this bad joke." Soyogi spoke up. "There is no way an outsider could be the Dragon God."

Daniel found himself agreeing "She's right, I'm not even Japanese."

With more seriousness then he had heard her speak with before Yae stated "There is no doubt that you are the Dragon God." She took a deep breath and turned to the assembled Maidens. "Firstly, the legend does not say that the dragon must be born from this island. You just said it yourselves, 'Being tired of war and reeling from a terrible loss he sought out this island seeking solace and peace to ease the pain in his heart.' And I believe that Daniel did indeed seek out this island for these very reasons."

Soyogi spoke up again. "Elder, but we yet do not know his reasons for coming here."

"August 20th." Yae stated for apparently no reason. But it did get Daniels attention.

"Hey, that's my birthday." Daniel spoke in almost a daze. He had made his way down the short hallway and now stood in the entryway. Each of the girls stare saucers at him.

Yae continued. "The current Dragon God is always born on the same day that the previous died."

Stunned, Daniel tried to reason. "Yeah but thousands of people were born on that day, it doesn't necessarily mean it is me."

"Your right arm Dragon God," she looked to Daniel. "Please show it to the girls. Your tattoo."

"Huh?" Stunned, he complied and without thinking moved the left sleeve of his barb, exposing his tattoo.

Two tribal dragons curved about each other. Where they twisted left gaps between them within each the kanji for 'Blessing', 'Protection', 'Prosperity'. Where the heads met the universal symbols for water, wind, and fire.

The girls now stood in shock, it's meaning apparently clear to them, they continued to stare in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Barked Yae startling them all. "You stand before the Dragon God."

The three Shrine Maidens dropped back to their knees and bowed low, their hands on the floor in front of them. Daniel stood in confusion before them.

"I will introduce you a second time." Yae now sounding like her normal self indicated with a hand to Shizuku. "Giver of Blessings. Maiden of the Sea. Narumi Shizuku." Next her hand indicated Karin. "Giver of Prosperity. Maiden of Fire. Nagumo Karin." And now to the last girl. "Giver of Protection. Maiden of the Wind. Mitsurugi Soyogi." Yae dropped her hand. "Now, as always they still revere the Dragon God. They are the Cape Maidens."

Daniel bowed as formally as he could. "A pleasure to meet you."

Yae cleared her throat. "The Dragon God needn't bow his head. Especially not to these girls who worship him."

"Rinne!" Yae called out. Daniel had forgotten the girl was even there. "Please see the Dragon God home."

"Yes." She quietly as always took his hand and walked him back to the room he had changed in upon arriving.

A short time later after Rinne and Daniel had left the Shrine. Karin finally spoke. "Obaa, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Child, you already know the mission of the Maidens." She turned to address the girls. "Your duty is to gain the favor of the Dragon God, and devote your mind and body to his service."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay standard disclaimer. I don't own 'Umi no Misaki' or any of it's characters. I only use this story as a way to exercise my writing skills (or lack thereof). Criticism welcome, reviews appreciated.

Daniel awoke with a start. 'Did I just hear something?' crash this time he definitely heard something and it was coming from his kitchen. Looking at his watch he cursed. He got out of bed and made his way to his kitchen. "Kisaragi, if that's you again. I swear to God I will throw you in the ocean!" Standing in his kitchen was Karin looking like a deer caught in the headlights. "Karin?"

She quickly composed herself and bowed from the waist. "Good Morning, Hansen-Sama."

"Wha?" he said dumbly. "Karin, what in the world are you doing in my kitchen this early in the morning?"

"I have come to prepare your breakfast." She indicated to the bag of groceries on the counter that she had apparently brought with her.

"I can prepare my own breakfast, but thanks. Please tell Auntie that I appreciate it but…"

"Obaa did not ask me to come here." She stated, her pride wounded.

"Then why are you here?" plopping down heavily at a seat by the kitchen counter, raking his fingers over the stubble on his cheek.

She blushed as she remembered their mission. "To gain the favor of the Dragon God."

"Dragon God? Wait, that wasn't a bad dream?"

She shook her head, and was then understandably shocked as Daniels head banged loudly against the counter. "Dragon God are you…" Her question was halted as he raised a finger in silence without lifting his head.

"Coffee."

"Coffee?" She looked around the kitchen, a questioning look on her face.

Daniel for his part understood without looking, using his finger to point. "Top cupboard, second shelf, right side."

- a short time later-

Daniel now sat at the table, nursing his cup of coffee between his hands. His expression was worried.

"Is it to your liking Hansen-Sama?" Karin sat formally at the opposite side of the table.

He shot her a look. "Who are you and what have to done to Karin?" He couldn't understand. This meek, subservient girl before him may have looked just like Karin, but there was none of her previous energy, her strong will. She had always been quick to let you know exactly how she felt but now…

She quickly bowed low. "I apologize for my actions before Hansen-sama, I did not then know you were the Dragon God."

"Stop that. Why are you doing all this? I don't understand."

"The Dragon God's word is final." She said as if it was obvious.

"You have to do anything I say?"

"If the Dragon God wishes it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Anything?"

She blushed at the implication, "Y-yes."

He leaned forward over the table now, stopping close to her face and stared into her eyes. 'I have to get her to stop this foolishness.' Taking a breath he steeled himself not looking away from her eyes. "Strip." His heart jumped as he saw the momentary fight in her eyes, but then fell when he saw a moment of indecision, and finally plummeted as a cold obedience fell over her before she looked away, unable to meet his eyes. But when she reached for the top button of the uniform she was wearing he slammed his hands onto the countertop, causing her to jump, and quickly stood up. Eliciting a star4tled yelp from her.

Without another word he stormed out and headed next door, he had to speak to Yae and settle this nonsense NOW.

He entered the entryway removing his shoes. "Pardon the intrusion." He called as a way of announcing his precsence.

"Ah Dragon God," It was Yae. "You honor our house with your presence."

"Not you too?!" he was at his wits end now. "Auntie, what is going on?"

Her serine smile helped to calm him. "Please, join me on the veranda." She indicated with her hand and he followed.

- Veranda-

"You are unsure as to what it means to be the Dragon God." It wasn't a question.

"I'm confused as to why it is you think I'm this Dragon God." He pushed the heels of his palms into his face and sighed. "I mean, I'm no God."

"Oh but you are."

"But I don't want to be one. I didn't ask for this."

"It wasn't a choice you were given. The fates have brought you to us."

"And what if I refuse." His tone had turned rebellious, but her smile did not waiver.

"You could no more refuse the mantle of Dragon God then you could refuse being born from the union of your parents. You simply are. It is okay to not understand"

He shook his head in disbelief. 'could any of this be true?' he looked up "But what if I did something wrong? What if I'm actually cruel and unjust?!"

"You couldn't do anything wrong." She stated simply.

"Why?" his voice both full of passion and dripping with sarcasm. "Because the Dragon God can do no wrong?" He was stood up and paced a few steps into the yard.

"Your incorrect, it is because," He turned to face her now. "If you were that type of person, you wouldn't be the Dragon God." She too stood now and approached him. "Your concern over the subject now is only more evidence that you are indeed the one." She grabbed his hand and pressed it to her forehead. "Dragon God."

He was stupefied. "Karin." He began, his voice dry. "This morning she…" He didn't know what to say.

"The Cape Maidens have dedicated their entire lives to the worship of the Dragon God. They have prepared themselves to offer their bodies and souls in order to serve a God they knew nothing about. That is their duty as Shrine Maidens. This is what they have sacrificed much for. This is why they are revered by the people of this island. Their sacrifice." She looked at him now, her face showing compassion and understanding. "You know what it means to be willing to lose everything and sacrifice all of yourself for something don't you?"

Daniels gut clenched and he steeled his expression even as tears flowed unhindered from his blue eyes. "I.. But there isn't.." his voice was shaking and he seemed to force the words out. "I don't need anything from them. I don't want…" His words were cut off as Yae wrapped her arms around him.

"The Maidens may not have realized it yet, and I may not know yet the details. But we both know why you came to this island and that you would never hurt those girls"

He froze, remembering the question he heard at the festival. 'Why did you become one of this island's people?'

"Thank you, Auntie." He stood back and wiped his eyes with a corner of his t-shirt. "But I think there is someone I must go speak with."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course."

-Back in the kitchen -

'He was soo angry.' She stood in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for the Dragon God. She moved stiffly, her confidence gone. 'I don't understand. I only did what he asked.'

She thought back to what had happened before he left when he had instructed her to strip. 'He was so cold, even then.' Her knees shook as she relived the memory in her mind. The way he had stared into her eyes, 'Was he testing me? Testing my devotion and wiliness to obey?' she clenched a hand to her chest now filling with panic. 'He saw it! My feelings, my fear, he could see my hesitation.' It made sense to her now, his anger. She was supposed to be willing to give her entire self in servitude to him. She hesitated, she questioned his judgment. 'Have I failed as a Dragon God Maiden already? The others, they wouldn't have hesitated, doubted, they…' She quickly dried her face on her apron as she heard the door to the entryway open and close. She moved to kneel in front of the door leading into the house proper. When the door opened she bowed. "Welcome home Dragon God." She tried to remove the emotion from her voice. "About earlier, I.."

"Stop." His voice was calm and even. "Raise." She did. Her head lowered. "You seek to serve the Dragon God and earn his favor?"

She nodded.

"Then pay attention, I want to teach you something." She looked up and he fixed her with an even stare. "Smile."

She stretched her mouth into a forced smile.

He continued to stare at her. "Do I look pleased?"

She shook slightly but answered "No."

He kept his voice flat. "Raise your arms up."

She complied. He took a step forward, still looking into her eyes, he reached his arms out to her sides… and tickled. She was so shocked and the action so unexpected that she reacted in the only way she could. At first it was a giggle, her arms coming down to her sides, instinctively trying to fend off the attack. But as the intensity of his actions continued so did hers as she now laughed out loud gasping for breath.

"St giggle op it, I haha can't breath." She was unable to support herself standing and slid to the floor, Daniel following without relenting on his attack.

"You give?" he couldn't help but smile, her laughter was like music.

"Yhaha Yes!" she fought without effect to cover her sides.

"Will you be my friend?" he pressed his advantage. She was sitting on her bottom now.

"Okay, okay, stop it" She pleaded.

"Say it!" his smile split ear to ear.

"I'm your friend hehehe I'm your friend." He released her and she quickly rubbed her eyes to clear away the tears as she caught her breath. When she could see again she was shocked to see Daniel now kneeling and bowing before her on the floor. "Hansen-sama I.." He cut her off.

"I don't know you very well yet Karin, and you don't know much about me yet but I want you to know that an honest anger from you will do much more for me than a forced smile." He looked at her now, his blue eyes fierce. "Swear to me Karin, Maiden of Fire, swear to me now that you will always be honest to me in both word and action."

She was taken aback, "I-if it would please the Dragon God."

"It would please me to no end." He said as he stood, offering a hand to help her up.

"Your not mad? About earlier?" she had no idea what to make of what was happening.

"Only that you didn't slug me for saying something perverted." He grinned at her, reassuring. "I was weirded out by this change in you and was trying to get you to act yourself. I didn't actually want you to get naked. I would never make you do that." He began making his way to the kitchen. "Mmm somthin' smells good, were you cooking?"

"You…" Karin hadn't moved but was now fidgeting with her apron bow. "you don't want to see me naked?" her blush seemed to spread to her entire body.

"Huh? Well of course I would but… wait a sec, I mean NO, but um, not like, you know, I…" in his distraction he didn't notice her advance, taking a knee, and grabbing his hand, placing it against her forehead. "Uh, Karin, I…"

"I accept you," she began, her voice light and pleasant. "Whether as the Dragon God or as yourself, I accept you.."

It was Daniels turn to be at a loss. He could only stare as she stood and walked past him into the kitchen.

"I hope you're hungry Hansen-sama" she flashed him a smile that could restart one's heart. "Breakfast is almost ready."

He smiled to himself and, once he regained the use of his legs, followed her into the kitchen. "Hey about this 'sama' thing?"

"Wow, that's alotta food!" Daniel, after having made a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shave returned to find the table laden with a variety of foods.

Karin returned from hanging up her apron and sat in the seat next to him. "I didn't know what you liked so I made a lot. You certainly don't have to eat it all."

"Ha." Daniel smirked as he tied a napkin around his neck in exaggerated fashion. "Challenge accepted!"

"I can't believe you did it." Karin sat at the table, a look of utter shock on her face over what she had just seen. 'Were did he put it all.?' Aside from the plate he insisted she make for herself he had actually managed to consume all of the food that had been prepared.

Daniel for his part now lay flat on the floor, a blissful look on his face. "Ahhh. Now that was a meal!" he made a show to roll onto his side and look at her. "My compliments to the chef."

She hastily rose from her seat and bowed. "Oh, I am only glad that you approve Hansen-sama." She then turned to begin collecting up the dishes.

"Leave 'em." He said, working his way into a sitting position. "It's the least I can do, plus." He looked at his watch. "Shouldn't you be leaving for school about now?"

"No, I will be remaining here to serve the Dragon God until one of the others return to take my place."

"What?" Daniel managed, with some effort, to get into the standing position. "Oh no!, no no no no. I'm already not comfortable with you doing all this for me already." He noticed he look becoming downcast, "Not that I'm complaining mind you. But, I will not be responsible for you girls becoming delinquents."

"But the Dragon God must be accompanied by a Shrine Maiden at all times."

Daniel sighed again is exasperation. 'I really need to get a hold of this rule book they keep referring too, I'm fightin' blind here.' "So, you can't go anywhere else because you have to follow me around huh?"

"Yes." She was glad to see that he understood.

"Very well then, lets get this cleaned up then so we can make it to school on time."

She stumbled and nearly dropped a stack of dishes. "We?"

He just smiled.

-later -

The small classroom was becoming restless. The teacher was already late but that become par for the course when it came to Kisaragi-sensei. Containing only seven students it was rather obvious when one was absent.

Kuruma Konatsu, a dark haired girl, leaned forward to talk to her friend and classmate. "Hey, Hirara. Where do you think Nagumo-sama is?" Hirara shrugged. " I dunno, maybe she's sick?"

Overheaing the conversation Soyogi spoke up. "She will not be attending class today due to Cape Maiden duties."

"Oh, thank you, Mitsurugi-sama."

There were a few more seconds of silence before the door to the classroom opened and… Karin walked in, quickly walking to her seat, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Both Narumi and Soyogi asked in unison. "Karin what are you doing here?"

For her part she simply sank into her seat, thoroughly embarrassed. She was saved from further interrogation as the diminutive teacher walked in positively beaming.

"Okay class, special announcement." She was like a child with a secret she couldn't wait to tell. "Today our school will be welcoming a new special purpose instructor. I will now allow him to introduce himself." She finished with a flourish and indicated the door what on cue slide open.

Daniel strode confidently to the center of the class, pivoted sharply to face the class fixing them with a casual smile. "Good Morning Class. My name is Hansen Daniel. And I will be your special purpose instructor assisting Perv…er… Kisaragi-sensei. Please take care of me." He bowed to the class.

Kasaragi walked up next to him, "I knew you couldn't get enough of me." She whispered.

"In your dreams." He replied just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes you are." She didn't allow him a chance to respond. "Are there any questions for Hansen-san?"

All but three of the hands in the class shot up. He noticed that all three Shrine Maidens were in the same class. Three other girls and one boy made up the rest of the class. He pointed to one of the girls in the front. "Yes?"

"Are you a resident on the island?"

He smiled "I am now." He pointed to another girl.

The girl blushed. "How old are you?"

"Twenty-two here in a little while." He now looked to the only boy. "You."

The boy stood to ask his question "What brought you to this island?"

He glanced over to the Shrine Maidens before answering. "Fate, apparently."

"Are you seeing anyone?" The last girl squeaked out before blush at not having been called.

He gave the class a wink. "My therapist every Thursday." That earned him a chuckle from most the class. The boy raised his hand again.

"Hansen-sensei, what do you teach."

Daniels smile now became a feral grin. "Funny you should ask that."


End file.
